


Improviso

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius was bored out of his mind, and he hated the fact that he had to go home for the summer. Then there was that stupid argument, and everything changed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improviso

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge forum on ff.net.

"What would you do if both of your sons didn't agree with you? What would you do then?"

….

Sirius was bored out of his mind. How he wished that he could have been able to take James up on his offer to head straight to his place after school had ended that year. Mum hadn't been impressed and immediately refused, stating that all of the family were required at home that summer. As usual, there was absolutely nothing to do, and even though it was a magical house, mum had forbidden him from using his wand. It was ridiculous, although arguing his point with her had turned out to be a complete waste of time. There was really no reasoning with that woman; how was he related to her again?

He'd been pulled away from his summer essays, which were more of a last resort thing since the very idea of homework appalled him, to sit with his family that evening. He wasn't looking forward to it, because there was never anything good to talk about, and he'd rather not hear his parents singing praises about that stupid blood supremacy stuff again. It had gotten old after the last few hundred times, and it pained him to see the way their faces lit up when they introduced the subject. Did they really expect him to be brainwashed by that crap?

Sirius sat himself at the dining room table, ignoring the subtle pleading look Regulus gave him when their mother turned around to summon Kreacher. Instead he decided that scuffing his sole on the wooden floor was far more interesting. Perhaps he'd be able to tune everything out this time with all of the possible pranks he could pull on Snivelus, although he wasn't about to get his hopes too high…

"So, boys," father began. "What do you plan to do with yourselves after you leave school?"

"I want to be an Auror," Sirius immediately replied.

As their expressions darkened slightly, Sirius knew that this would start an argument. Sure enough, it did. Mum looked as though she had suddenly swallowed a lemon, and father seemed almost ready to hit something. Why couldn't he have had parents like James'? At least they wouldn't have cared whether or not he wanted to join the Aurors…

Father was yelling, although Sirius couldn't be bothered listening, and instead decided to stare at a crack in the wall behind him. Of course, he knew they noticed his inattention, and he was sure that they'd make him pay for it somehow. At this point, he just didn't care. These people were far too predictable, and narrow minded, for him to really give a shit. Merlin, father just glared at him; now he couldn't get out of it.

"What the hell makes you think I'll allow a son of mine to pursue such a shoddy career as that?"

Mum's screeching was certainly no balm for the ear. Sirius was sure he'd have to wash it out with acid or something before he could hear properly again. She could definitely hold her own against a banshee; that much he knew.

"Since when do you care what I want to do with my life?" Sirius hollered right back. "Thought I wasn't good enough for you since I was sorted into Gryffindor, so what difference does it make?"

"Tell me," father said, his voice dangerously low. "Why do you want to be an Auror?"

Sirius scoffed. They ignored his question; typical. "Why else?" he countered. "I want to help rid the world of murderers and dark wizards, just like every other normal person does!"

Great, more screeching. Did mum even realize how hard it was to understand what the hell she was saying when she did that? Obviously not, although father seems to be following along with it somehow. Maybe it's something he learned to pick up after being stuck with her for so long. It kind of makes sense when put that way…

"… We are one of the oldest and most respected lines of wizarding society. How do you expect them to see us after they hear about your laughable choice in career?" Jeez, mum was on a roll.

"Have you ever considered not caring?" Sirius rolled his eyes at her reaction. "Most people actually don't, so we really have nothing to prove to anyone. Why should we, anyway?"

Off she went again, although father now looked as though he had no clue what was going on. If mum continued like this, he was sure she'd be rabid and hyperventilating at the end of it. Sirius winced inwardly at the sudden image; it wouldn't be a pretty sight…

"… And will you at least look like you're listening to me?" Mum's eyes were wild. "You used to be such a respectful child, until you met those boys. What the hell happened to that good child?"

"You'd rather I act like some brainwashed sheep? Is that what you mean?" Sirius spat. Mum was so unreasonable, it was stupid. "Because I'd rather think for myself, thanks,"

"You ungrateful wretch!"

Sirius sighed, now he was in for it. Father rarely ever raised his voice anyway, but this was completely different. Maybe it would be best to end the conversation now, before it got worse. Who knew what would happen next?

"We give you a roof over your head, food, clothes, a respectful name, and this is how you thank us?"

Did mum know that her guilt trips never worked? She could never pull off the whole woe is me act, so how did she expect him to buy this shit?

"Thank you?" Sirius echoed. "For what, attempting to teach me that murder and betrayal is okay, that sneering at others over something out of their control is supposedly acceptable behavior? What planet are you on that makes you believe that bullshit anyway?"

Father's already grim expression darkened further. How could he agree with her on this? They were both delusional, and he was glad he hadn't caught it. Although he hoped Reg wouldn't go that way…

Mum began screaming again, something about family honor and pride, he'd lost interest the moment the first shriek filled the room. Maybe he should bring earplugs with him next time; at least his hearing wouldn't be so badly affected.

"… At least your brother is still a respectful member of this family. Why can't you act more like him? He's remained silent this whole time."

Regulus had barely moved in his seat. He continued to stare at the table, swinging his legs softly. His expression clearly stated that he'd rather be anywhere else but that room, and Sirius agreed with the sentiment wholeheartedly. Why hadn't he said anything?

"Did he tell you what he wanted, or have you ever given him a chance?"

Mum's bewildered reaction was answer enough, and Regulus' head jerked up at the sound of his name. He gave Sirius another pleading look, but Sirius was too annoyed to acknowledge it at the moment. Was Regulus being brainwashed while Sirius was in first year? Did they expect him to agree with everything they say, just because they were too proud of themselves to take notice of anyone else? Did they realize how mentally scarring that would be to someone?

Father was silent, and mum started babbling some nonsense about how she always gave the two of them opportunities to prove their worth. The way she said it was pathetic, but he'd let it slide for now. He wasn't sure his ears could take another beating with her screeching.

Regulus' face fell. Sirius glanced over at him and nodded once, his younger brother returned the gesture. He knew he had to finish this, and it was not going to be pleasant.

"Did you ever ask Regulus about what he planned for his future? Do you know if he has dreams, aspirations, or did you ever care to find that out?"

"Regulus is going to do our family proud," mum replied, frowning. "He told us so."

"Is that what he wants?"

"Of course it is…"

"Really? Have you been watching him as you say these things, because his expression doesn't match up."

Regulus' eyes widened as their parents turned to stare at him. He kept his gaze fixed on Sirius, his eyes scared and sad. Sirius winked at him.

"What would you do if both of your sons didn't agree with you? What would you do then?"

Mum blinked as though it had never occurred to her before. Father glared at them both. Was it really such an impossible thing in their minds? Apparently so, judging by their reactions.

"Truly? You never thought about it?"

Wow, talk about arrogant. Were they that set on following that crap for the rest of their lives? They'd end up in Azkaban for their efforts, and Sirius would gladly show them the door.

"Why would we?" Mum asked. "We have the perfect family; a good name, an ancient lineage, and two sons who will keep our society strong. The Blacks are meant for greatness, it is in our blood."

"You're going to continue spouting that crap?" Sirius muttered indignantly.

Mum unfortunately caught his statement and began screaming again. Sirius couldn't be bothered listening to it anymore, she'd repeated herself way too many times that evening and he was growing tired of it. Maybe he should just leave; James wouldn't mind if he suddenly dropped by for the rest of the summer, would he? Of course not.

This conversation put a wrench in his plans, though. If he left, what would happen to Reg, especially after what they'd just found out? If he explained the situation, Sirius was sure that James would be fine with his brother staying over as well…

Ignoring the angry shrieks that followed him up the stairs, Sirius calmly gathered his things and slowly made his way to the front door. Regulus stood behind him, eyes wide with worry.

"Are you mad?" He whispered, glancing frantically back at the dining room where their parents were. "They'll disown you for sure if you leave now…"

"I know," Sirius replied. "Look Reg, we haven't gotten along fairly well since we both started at Hogwarts, and I'm sorry for not realizing how much pressure they were putting on you sooner."

Regulus shook his head. "Let's discuss this later."

"Uh, I'm not going to be able to, since I'm leaving."

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you."

Sirius stared at Regulus for a moment. "Really? Just like that? I thought I'd have to go to huge lengths to convince you to come along."

Regulus smiled slightly. "After all of that? You must be crazy," he murmured. "They'd never let me hear the end of it."

Sirius grinned. "Shall you tell them or should I do it?"

"I will; it's about time I stood up for myself."

"I'll summon your stuff and wait for you outside."

When they stood there with their wands out waiting for the knight bus, Sirius couldn't help but smile. He knew he was going to leave home early during the summer, but he never would have expected Reg to go along with him. How did he feel about being disowned? He certainly hoped Reg would be okay with it, especially since he shared a dorm with some of the less than savory Slytherins. Perhaps he should bring up the matter with the headmaster. Sirius shook his head, he would think about that later; for now he had other more interesting things to consider, like what James' reaction would be when they arrived. It was sure to be priceless…


End file.
